Tariku, Kisah Hidupku
by konohafled
Summary: Sakura belajar bhs Indonesia dan tari Jawa. setelah terpisah 5 tahun dari Sasuke, masihkah hubungan cinta mereka seindah dulu? SakuSasuHina WARNING: jelas2 AU dan mengandung bahasa Jawa. hehehe... enter at your own risk!


**.  
**

**Tariku, Kisah Hidupku  
**

**.  
**

**a konohafled fanfiction  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Sembahan **_

Bagi para pembaca tercinta, bagi pemuja pairing SasuSaku, SasuHina atau bahkan SakuIno, bagi seni tari Jawa klasik yang kukagumi, kupersembahkan rangkaian kata sederhana ini padamu.

-halah-

Inilah saatnya saya membuat 'dosa manis' yaitu ff dengan pairing SakuSasuHina. Sungguh, kalau bukan demi menafsirkan tari ini ke dalam fanfic, dan kalau bukan tidak ada chara lain yang pas, tidak mungkin saya akan memilih mereka. Heueheuheu…

Sepertinya saya perlu memberi pengantar sebelum ffn-ers sekalian membaca fic hamba ini.

Fanfic ini mengikuti alur dalam tari Beksan Menak Adaninggar-Kelaswara, jadi fic ini nanti akan melompat-lompat dari masa kini (yaitu saat Sakura menari) ke masa lalu, dan sebaliknya.

Untuk memudahkan, saya kasih bocorannya ya ;)

Empat paragraf pertama adalah present time. Setelah itu, berlaku tipologi berikut:

Huruf tegak adalah flash back. Huruf _italic_ adalah present time, tepatnya waktu ketika Sakura menari. _**Bold italic**_ adalah kata hati Sakura ketika menari.

.

Sebelum digampar pemerhati tari Jawa klasik (karena memang saya pantas mendapatkannya :p), perlu saya tambahkan bahwa saya hanya bermodal ingatan saja. Sejak awal sampai selesai menulis, saya belum menonton tari ini lagi secara utuh. Jadi kalau ada gerak yang ternyata melenceng dari yg seharusnya, berikan kritik pedas pada saya ^^

(Istilah-istilah khusus dalam tari akan dijelaskan di bawah)

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-lah

Selamat membaca dan, jangan lupa, me-review^^

**TARIKU, KISAHKU**

**Author: konohafled**

.

Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menguji cinta. Tapi lima tahun adalah waktu yang singkat untuk menyelami cinta. Setidaknya bagi Sakura.

Hari ini tepat lima tahun dia menghirup udara kota ini. Genap lima tahun dia mengenal bahasanya, menyentuh budayanya, dan menemukan kedamaian di sana. Kadang dia menemukan ungkapan dan kebiasaan yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan budayanya sendiri. Kadang itu memanggilnya pulang. Namun sering panggilan pulang itu terdengar terlalu lirih.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Panggilan pulang itu melengking seolah mengiris telinganya.

Lalu suara musik yang meneduhkan itu kembali datang. Pada suara itulah dia selalu terhanyut.

.

.

_Tidak lama lagi suara keprak akan datang. Sakura menatap lurus ke arah penonton yang telah menantinya. Thok thok thok. Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan dan menempelkan kedua ibu jarinya ke ujung hidung. _

_Sembahan._

_**Aku persembahkan segenap keindahan ini kepadamu. Aku serahkan tubuh ini pada iringan gamelan yang selalu setia menuntunku. Aku pasrahkan otot-ototku pada kuasa tari yang meleburkan seluruh eksistensiku. Aku abdikan hati dan jiwaku pada panggung ini. Aku bukan Sakura. Aku adalah Adaninggar, putri Cina yang berjuang untuk cinta. Aku persembahkan keindahan kisah ini, semua gerak ini dan setiap nafas tari ini kepadamu**_.

_Sakura menurunkan tangannya, mengakhiri sumpahnya pada penonton. Suara keprak bertalu-talu lagi. Dia bangkit dan berdiri dengan sikap mendhak sempurna. Keempat jari-jari tangannya ditegakkan, rapat dan rapi. Kain selendang tersampir rapi di antara keempat jari dan ibu jari. Tangan kirinya teracung ke atas, disilangkan di depan wajah. Kepala miring menoleh ke kiri, mata nyalang memandang. Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke tengah panggung, mendekati sang musuh_.

.

.

Yang pertama adalah Ino. Teman sekaligus lawannya sejak kecil.

.

.

_Sakura dan lawan mainnya beradu tangan, saling dorong, berlomba menunjukkan siapa yang lebih pantas berkuasa. Suara keprak bertalu-talu, mengobarkan api pertarungan antara kedua penari. _

Sejak kecil Ino bermulut pedas. Sejak kanak-kanak, Sakura ringan tangan. Ibu Ino sering terpaksa adu mulut dengan Mama Sakura. Bu, tolong didik anak yang benar. Sakura tadi menjambak dan mencubiti anak saya. Maaf ya bu, kalau Ino tidak bilang rambut Sakura seperti rambut anjingnya, mana mungkin anak saya marah?

.

.

_Kedua penari menyentakkan tangan lalu mundur ke posisi masing-masing. **Ini belum berakhir, Kelaswara. Aku orang yang sabar, Adaninggar. Kau akan kubuat menyembah minta ampun dan menangisi kekalahanmu**. _

.

.

Pertarungan anak-anak selalu berakhir begitu. Mama Sakura menjewer kupingnya sampai merah dan mengomelinya sampai matahari capek menonton. Ibu Ino menyeretnya ke loteng dan menguncinya di sana sampai Ino minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi kekonyolannya. Tapi perang tidak pernah berakhir. Ia hanya berganti babak.

.

.

_Sakura berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gerak patah-patah yang menjadi ciri khas beksan menak. Sakura sesekali menoleh lawannya seperti mengejek. **Ayo siapkan semua kekuatanmu, Kelaswara. Tapi siap-siaplah kecewa, karena kau akan kalah sebelum aku sempat berkeringat.** Gamelan tidak lagi bertalu-talu. Musiknya kini terasa sedikit centil, kenes, seperti ikut memoles riasan pada gerak tari lawan main Sakura yang seperti berdandan. _

.

.

Ino selalu tampil modis. Dia tahu betul warna apa yang membuat rambut pirangnya semakin menawan. Dia tidak pernah salah memilih model baju apa yang pantas buat tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Sakura memang tidak semodis Ino. Tapi dia juga punya pernyataan mode. Sakura selalu tampil sporty, lincah, gagah sekaligus feminine. Satu kalimat yang tepat buat penampilan Sakura: perempuan tidak gampang dikalahkan.

Sakura dikenal sebagai murid yang paling sering bertanya di kelas. Ino dikenal sebagai murid yang paling sering membolos. Dia juga terkenal karena sering mendapat piala dari lomba merangkai bunga, menggambar kartun, peragaan busana, sampai hola hop. Sakura nyaris selalu jadi juara kelas dan lima besar di sekolah, tapi tak satupun piala dimilikinya.

.

.

_Persaingan sudah membosankan. Kedua penari saling menatap dingin. **Ayo maju dan serahkan nyawamu, Adaninggar. Tidak mungkin, Kelaswara. Kau yang akan menyerahkan nyawamu padaku**. Keris terhunus di tangan. Gending berjalan semakin cepat, menyemburkan hawa perang ke tengah panggung. Darah akan tumpah demi cinta._

.

.

Sasuke datang bagai ujung logam yang ditempelkan ke sumber listrik. Ketampanannya menyengat sampai ke ubun-ubun. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino terbakar gosong oleh senyumnya yang mahal. Menemui lagi Sakura dan Ino yang luluh menjadi abu oleh sapaan dinginnya, "Hm, kamu Minami kan?"

Demi Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran, Sakura dan Ino rela merentang senjata.

Kadang Sakura menjerit mendapati rambutnya tinggal separo atau setengah pitak. Dia selalu tahu gunting dan tangan siapa yang berani menyentuhnya sewaktu ketiduran di kelas. Di lain waktu, muka Ino merah padam begitu menyadari bagian belakang roknya sudah berlubang dengan bentuk segitiga sama sisi. Kadang mereka berdua saling tampar dan jambak di sudut sekolah. Semua orang menganggap tak satupun dari kedua gadis itu yang berhasil tampil cantik untuk memikat Sasuke.

.

.

_**Aku yang lebih pantas untuknya, Kelaswara. **Keris menghunjam jantung Kelaswara, namun ditampik sebelum sampai ke sana. **Lalu kenapa dia mengawini aku, Adaninggar?** Ganti Kelaswara mengejar Adaninggar, menusukkan keris bertubi-tubi ke kerongkongannya. Meleset semua. **Karena kau membiusnya, Kelaswara. Dia belum sadar kalau kau wanita busuk. **_

.

.

Siapa yang menang? Siapa yang kalah?

Yang jelas, Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Air mata membasahi kain roknya, menembus hingga ke hatinya yang terlalu peka pada sekecil apapun sentuhan lelaki itu. Sasuke yang dingin tanpa ekspresi, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam air matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus dia yang Kau panggil? Kenapa harus dia?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengelus rambut pria yang dikasihinya itu, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia ikut merasakan dukanya, meskipun dia tahu musibah itu tidak bisa dihindari. Itachi sendiri yang membuat itu terjadi.

"Kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa kau pergi dengan cara begini Kak?"

Itachi bisa saja betobat bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi dia memilih tenggelam dalam kubangan narkoba. Dia memilih lari ke jarum suntik dan obat-obat terlarang itu. Sakura tidak habis pikir. Itachi yang nampak kuat dan tegar itu, kenapa tidak sanggup menolak ajakan zat-zat perusak tubuh dan pikirannya? Kenapa Sasuke yang kelihatan lebih lemah justru sanggup menghadapi tekanan dari keluarga besarnya?

Baru seminggu kemudian Sasuke benar-benar pulih. Selama itu Sakura selalu mendampinginya.

Pada hari ke-8, Ino datang mencegat sepasang muda-mudi itu. "Sakura, Sasuke, dengar! Kalau sampai kalian putus, aku hajar kalian. Aku akan bikin kalian menyesal seumur hidup!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Ino tanpa berkedip, tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Ino memeluk kedua orang yang bingung itu dan mencium pipi mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu pergi. Senyum yang tak akan terhapus dari ingatan Sakura.

Sampai sekarang, setiap ditanya tentang peristiwa itu, Ino tidak pernah menjawab langsung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku dan Sasuke putus? Bukannya kalau kami putus, kamu bisa bebas mengejar dia, Ino?"

"Sakura, yang diucapkan dan dilakukan orang tidak selalu sama dengan kata hatinya."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mendukung hubunganku dengan Sasuke?"

"Kalau yang itu, aku tulus mengatakannya. Aku dukung kalian seratus persen."

"Lalu maksudmu tadi apa? Tentang ucapan dan kelakuan yang tidak sesuai kata hati?"

Ino menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak akan menerangkannya padamu, Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci melihatmu lebih pintar dariku."

Sakura tahu bahwa yang terakhir itu benar. Karena hanya bahasa itulah yang mereka tahu. Hingga sekarang, saat dia dan Ino berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda, hanya bahasa itu yang mereka tahu.

.

sakura_snow: Ino, aku akan lulus bulan depan. Cum laude dong. Jelas. Bagaimana kau? Masih berapa tahun lagi?

chic_ino: Tapi kau tetap buta warna, honey. Kau masih suka pakai rok Miss Marple kalau kuliah, Sakura?

sakura_snow: Sembarangan. Buka attachment-ku. Itu kostum Tariku. Keren, kan? Kau pasti nggak dapat yang orisinil seperti itu di Vassar-mu.

chic_Ino: Wow. Bukan keren, tolol! Itu namanya elegan. Gimana sih lu? Katanya sarjana sastra!

Dengan Ino, perang jadi menyenangkan. Sakura tahu itu, meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

.

.

_Dua penari terhuyung dengan anggun, lalu berputar menuju sudut panggung. Keris disarungkan. Tapi pertempuran belum selesai. Babak baru akan segera dimulai. Lawan semakin kuat. Pertempuran akan semakin berat. Adaninggar mengambil tombak. Sekilas ia melihat keampuhan senjata itu. Lalu ia berbalik. Dengan mantap, ia berlari-lari kecil menyongsong musuhnya_.

.

.

Yang kedua adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Ya benar, Hyuuga yang itu.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa minat klan Uchiha pada klan Hyuuga begitu besar. Mungkin bukan cuma keluarga Uchiha saja. Semua orang yang mengerti hubungan mesra uang dan kekuasaan pasti paham. Sasuke tahu. Hinata tahu. Tapi Sakura? Hanya dia sendiri yang rela masuk ke arena perang yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya.

.

.

_Adaninggar maju ke tengah arena. **Tidakkah kau mengerti, Kelaswara? Aku hanya berjuang untuk cintaku. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?** Kelaswara menyambut dengan tombak terhunus. Takk! Takkk! Dua tombak beradu. **Kau pikir dia hanya mainan, Adaninggar? Dia manusia. Dia suamiku!** Suara keprak bertalu-talu. Aura membunuh semakin liar berkobar. **Mainan? Lihat siapa yang bicara, Kelaswara. Dia kalah perang, lalu dia kau kawini. Ranjang atau nyawa. Begitukah kau melamar dia?**_

.

.

Ada bahasa perang yang dimengerti Sakura. Kau tidak suka dia, kau damprat dia. Tapi bahasa perang Hyuuga jauh lebih rumit.

Ino pernah mengajarinya hal itu.

"Sakura, kau ingat waktu kita masih kecil? Apa kau benar-benar ingin hidungku patah waktu kamu nonjok aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sama. Aku juga nggak serius waktu kubilang rambutmu mirip si Doggy. Menurutku rambutmu lumayan kok. Yang ini aku tidak bohong. Tapi…"

Ino mendesah. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah Ino yang semakin serius.

"Orang-orang seperti Hyuuga dan Uchiha lain. Yang mereka katakan belum tentu yang mereka maksudkan. Mereka sering memujimu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dari kesan yang kutangkap, mereka tidak benar-benar memuji kamu. Itu sekedar basa-basi. Entah mereka sebetulnya tidak peduli, atau mereka … mengejekmu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kamu cuma iri, Ino."

Tapi dalam hatinya, Sakura mulai merangkai kembali kalimat-kalimat yang pernah dia dengar.

"Nona Haruno yang cantik, selamat datang."

Mungkin yang ingin dia katakan adalah: "Maaf, ini pesta untuk kalangan terbatas. Wanita jalang dilarang masuk."

"Kembang apinya luar biasa, Neji-kun. Kira-kira habis berapa juta ya?"

"Ah, hanya pertunjukan sederhana, Sakura-chan. Hanya meneruskan tradisi tahunan Hyuuga."

"Sederhana? Wah…wah… kalau uang buat pertunjukan sederhana itu dibelikan nasi, kira-kira berapa nyawa gelandangan yang bisa diselamatkan ya?"

"Oh, Anda orang yang sangat berani, Nona Haruno. Bukankah begitu, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Saat itu dia hanya menyadari perubahan nada bicara Neji, tapi sekarang dia bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepala Neji waktu itu: "Sasuke, mestinya kau jangan bawa-bawa anjing pudelmu ke sini. Biarkan dia menggonggong di rumah saja."

Anjing pudel?

Ya, dia pernah mencuri dengar suara Sasuke di tengah riuh pesta itu.

"Dia bukan anjing pudelku, Neji. Dia… temanku."

Teman. Ah, seharusnya dia sudah tahu sejak saat itu. Tapi dia menyangkalnya. Apalagi jika ia bertemu wajah manis Hinata yang selalu riang menyambutnya.

"Sa…Sakura…nya Sa…suke."

Sakura sering tak habis pikir, kenapa gelimang uang dan kemewahan tidak juga menghilangkan kegagapan Hinata. Gadis itu adalah pewaris kekayaan berlimpah keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin dia akan memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Hyuuga Group jika orangtuanya meninggal. Sakura tidak sanggup menghitung berapa jumlah perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga itu.

Tapi Hinata tidak tampak seperti gadis yang bergelimang uang. Penampilannya terlalu sederhana untuk itu. Dan bagi Sakura, yang paling membedakan dia dari orang-orang yang menyandang nama Hyuuga adalah sikapnya yang rendah hati.

"Ce—ceritakan tentang ta—tari apa itu?" Hinata menunjuk gambar video yang disetel Sakura.

"Tari Bedhaya. Panjang tarinya dua jam, Hinata. Dua jam! Tapi itu baru versi pendeknya."

"W-wow!"

"Aslinya empat jam."

"Em-empat jam?"

"Iya. Aku mungkin baru belajar itu tahun depan. Tapi itu kalau lancar dan aku bisa…"

"Ha-harus bisa, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menyukai Hinata. Dia suka tatapan kagumnya setiap mereka bicara, atau lebih tepatnya, Sakura bicara dan Hinata mendengarkan. Dia suka setiap "Wow","Kau bisa tari itu?", dan "Kau harus bisa, Sakura-chan" yang dia ucapkan dengan tulus. Rasanya dia menghadapi penonton yang tak mudah terpuaskan. Seolah jarak Jepang-Yogya begitu dekat hingga dia bisa mendengar _gendhing_ tari dan merasakan kostum menyentuh kulitnya. Dia bisa merasakan tepuk penonton yang tertunda oleh tenggorokan yang tercekat oleh kesakralan tari yang dibawakannya.

Hinata selalu membuatnya rindu pada Yogya, pada gamelan dan tari yang meneduhkan.

Sasuke sebaliknya.

"Apa? Kau mau ke sana lagi? Buat apa? Kuliahmu kan sudah selesai?"

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku mulai belajar tari Bedhaya…"

"Panggil saja guru tarimu ke sini. Aku yang bayari."

"Tidak bisa begitu, sayang. Tari ini butuh sembilan orang dan…"

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan di sana?"

"Emmm… entahlah. Dua tahun, tiga tahun, atau…"

"Sakura, di sana sarjana Sastra Indonesia ada ribuan orang, bahkan lebih. Kehilangan satu orang Jepang tidak ada artinya bagi mereka…"

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Dan penari juga banyak di sana. Dan mereka orang asli sana. Kalau kamu pergi, seni mereka tidak akan mati, Sakura. Kenapa kamu begitu peduli? Kenapa kamu selalu ingin kembali ke sana? Kamu sudah tidak suka lagi tinggal di Jepang? Kamu tidak rindu padaku?"

Ah, Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Ino juga tidak.

"Sakura, kau jangan terlalu lama di luar negeri. Kau harus pulang ke Jepang. Pulang, Sakura. Bukan buat pergi lagi. Pu-lang."

"Enak aja. Kamu sendiri nggak pulang-pulang."

"Itu soal lain, Sakura. Aku masih bisa kontak dengan kau, Papa, Mama dan teman-teman lewat telepon seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang bakal berubah karena itu. Kita masih tetap sahabat kan, sweet pie?"

"Ralat: musuh, my muffin."

"Haha. Terserah kau, sugar babe. Tapi intinya, kasusmu lain. Kau tahu keluarga Uchiha matanya ijo kalau lihat harta Hyuuga?"

"Ah, kau mulai lagi deh. Berprasangka. Nggak baik itu. Dosa, tahu."

"Biarin. Ini demi kamu, Sakura. Kamu juga mestinya tahu kan, kenapa bisnis impor kayu Hyuuga tidak semaju bisnis lainnya?"

"Aduh, my cherry pie… emangnya gue pikirin?"

"Harus, lovely doll. Kamu harusnya nggak heran, kenapa semua antek-antek Hyuuga maunya nempel terus dengan Uchiha dan sohib-sohib partainya?"

"Udah ah, aku nyerah, Ino. Aku tutup ya?"

"Jangan dulu. Kamu tahu kan, politisi yang tidak peduli soal lingkungan hidup cuma anak turun Uchiha dan partainya? Nah, makanya Hyuuga Group-"

Klek.

Kring. Kring. Di layar tertulis: Ino calling.

"Hallo?"

"Oke, aku singkat aja ya? Begini, manis. Intinya, kamu harus hati-hati dengan gerakan klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga."

"Ah, capek ngurusin orang gedean. Ino, udah ya?"

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura. Aku janji. Ya?"

Sakura mendesah. "Oke."

"Kenapa aku cerewet soal ini? Karena nantinya kamu juga yang kena akibatnya. Makanya aku ingin kamu pulang ke Jepang. Lupakan dulu tari-tarimu itu."

"Tapi, Ino -"

"Kau cinta Sasuke, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi kami kan masih bisa—"

"Hyuuga mungkin mendekati dia, Sakura. Kau tahu kan, ada berapa gadis Hyuuga? Kalikan saja dengan resiko kehilangan Sasuke-mu."

"Kau lagi-lagi berprasangka buruk. Padahal, kayaknya kamu yang paling berpeluang merebut Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil cemberut. Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan merebut dia, Sakura. Percayalah."

"Kenapa tidak? Kamu kan juga mencintai dia."

"Cinta Sasuke? Nggak, Sakura. Aku tidak cinta Sasuke."

"Dulu kau mengejar-ngejar dia. Ingat kan? Waktu kita masih SMA. Jangan pura-pura lupa lho."

"Ya, ya. Aku nggak lupa kok. Tapi… apa artinya aku pasti cinta dia?"

"Hah? Lalu ngapain kau mengejar-ngejar dia?"

"Abis, aku mau ngapain lagi? Membiarkan kamu berjuang sendirian?" tanya Ino sambil mengedip nakal. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sialan kau," kata Sakura sambil membayangkan dia mencubiti musuh sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

.

.

_Sakura tersadar kembali saat tombak hampir memangkas kepalanya. Dia menangkis dengan tangkas. **Menyerahlah, Adaninggar. Mumpung aku masih sayang pada nyawamu. **Sakura mundur. Tangkisan tombaknya masih tangkas. Gendhing masih bertalu-talu memicu adrenalinnya. **Pantang aku menyerah pada wanita busuk seperti kau, Kelaswara.** Tapi di dalam hatinya, dia tahu bahwa dia semakin terdesak._

.

.

Perang ini terlalu sulit dipahami. Langkah musuh terlalu sulit ditebak, bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak bisa melihat siapa musuhnya sebenarnya.

Tanpa disadari, dia membuat kesalahan-kesalahan yang memperpuruk situasinya.

From: sakura_snow yahoo . co . jp

To: chic _ ino gmail . com, sasuke _ uchiha liberal . or . jp, ladyhinata hyuugainc . co . jp

Subject: My dream

Msg:

Lihat foto-foto cantik ini. Aku sendiri lho, yang motret. Nama lokasinya Taman Sari. Dulunya itu taman tempat para raja bercengkerama dengan selir-selirnya. Eksotis, ya?

Bayangkan ada lilin-lilin di sepanjang pinggiran kolam. Lalu ada teratai atau buket bunga di atas air. Lalu penari-penari di tempat yang agak tinggi itu. Panggung yang sempurna, kan?

Setahun lagi, oke dua tahun lagi, aku akan di sana … merancang pagelaran tari paling romantis di negeri ini (tidak, aku belum berani bikin yang sakral :D). Ohoho…

Sayang, itu baru mimpi Sakura ^^

Doakan agar mimpi Sakura jadi kenyataan, ya!

Love you all,

Sakura

From: ladyhinata hyuugainc . co . jp

To: sakura_snow yahoo . co . jp

Subject: Re: My dream

Msg:

Wow! Sudah terbayang betapa eksotisnya… mau kukirimkan cetak biru bayangan di dalam kepalaku ini? Lol

Kejar terus impianmu, Sakura! Aku mendukungmu 1000 persen.

Love you too,

Hinata

From: chic _ ino gmail . com

To: sakura_snow yahoo . co . jp

Subject: Re: My dream

Msg:

Mimpimu sudah terlalu jauh, Sakura. Lupakan, tinggalkan kota itu sebelum kamu semakin terhanyut.

Maaf, kali ini aku tidak mendukung mimpi-mimpimu. Kejarlah impian lain.

Perjuangkan cintamu.

Love always,

Ino

p.s:

Ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu? Ya, aku benar-benar akan menghajar kalian. Terutama kau, Sakura.

From: sasuke _ uchiha liberal . or . jp

To: sakura_snow yahoo . co . jp

Subject: Re: My dream

Msg:

Apa-apaan ini? Persetan dengan tarimu. Cepat pulang. Sekarang.

Ingat, Sakura. Kamu orang JEPANG!

-Sasuke-

.

.

_Satu hantaman keras tombak gagal ditepis Adaninggar. Dia pun terhuyung, berputar lalu jatuh terduduk. Terpuruk. Tombak jatuh lunglai di sampingnya, ikut menangisi kekalahan tuannya. _

_Sakura tertunduk. Keempat jari tangan menempel rapat yang tadi menjadi senjata untuk menggertak musuh, kini hanya bisa mengusap wajah duka. Matanya telah basah. Sebentar lagi mungkin air mata akan menghapus riasan di wajah putihnya. Tidak sepantasnya dia menangis. Tidak sekarang. Seharusnya tangis itu tumpah enam bulan lalu._

.

.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku," suara lembut yang biasanya terbata-bata itu mengejutkannya. Membawanya kembali dari tatapan kosong ke jalinan huruf di atas beberapa lembar kertas undangan yang indah. Hanya beberapa kata yang berhasil diserap otaknya: menikah, mempelai berdua, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura menatap wajah manis di hadapannya, lalu ke undangan di pangkuannya. Untuk beberapa lembar kertas undangan itulah dia sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang. Semula Sakura mengira dia datang untuk menonton sendratari pertama yang dimainkannya. Ternyata dia datang untuk undangan ini. Untuk melihat raut muka Sakura saat membacanya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak bisa ikut. Dia … sibuk."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi, apalagi mencecarnya dengan makian. Dia bahkan mengajak Hinata menonton latihan tarinya.

Dia adalah pecundang yang tegar.

Bahkan saat dia bertanya pada Sasuke lewat telepon, suaranya tenang, tidak menyembunyikan tangis.

"Sejak kapan, Sasuke? Sudah berapa lama? Waktu kita liburan Tahun Baru kemarin di Jepang, apakah kau sudah bersama dia? Apa kau tidak mau memberi tahu aku? Apa kau sudah menghapus nomor teleponku? Sudah lupa emailku?"

Hanya satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah pulang, Sakura."

.

.

_Satu titik air mata membasahi riasan matanya. Lawan mainnya datang ke tempat ia bersimpuh. Dia bisa melihat jari-jari lentik dalam posisi ngruji melayang di depan wajahnya. **Aku mengampunimu, Adaninggar**. Sakura mengangkat wajah, bertemu dengan wajah lawan mainnya. Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi terkejut di sana. Memang seharusnya dia tidak menangis. _

.

.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak pernah pulang, Sakura."

.

.

_**Aku sudah kalah. Tapi jangan ampuni aku, Kelaswara. Bunuh aku. Sempurnakan kemenanganmu. Dan biarkan aku mati dengan terhormat.**_

_Air mata Adaninggar dikhianati oleh gerak tubuhnya sendiri. Dia kini berdiri di belakang Kelaswara. Seperti bayangan yang patuh pada tubuh dan cahaya, dia mengikuti geraknya. Memutar tubuh menghadap penonton, menunduk pada mereka sebagai sembahan terakhir, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kelaswara meninggalkan arena perang. Tanpa perlawanan, tanpa daya sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk menolak ampunan. Sempurna sudah kekalahannya._

.

.

"Sakura, Sasuke, dengar! Kalau sampai kalian putus, aku hajar kalian. Aku akan bikin kalian menyesal seumur hidup!"

.

.

_Hajar aku saja, Ino. Aku sudah kalah. Aku salah memilih lawan. Aku memang bodoh. Aku telah salah memilih kekasih. _

_Gamelan berjalan pelan mengiringi langkah anggun kedua penari yang meninggalkan panggung pendopo. Namun hingga kakinya berhenti menyentuh lantai pendopo, musik gamelan itu terus mendekam di rongga telinga Sakura, pelan-pelan merayap masuk, meresap dan bahkan berdenyut dalam setiap sarafnya. Dia kini dicengkeram keteduhan dan kedamaian yang akrab. Karena padanya dia akan selalu kembali. Pada bebunyian itu, pada keindahan yang ditularkannya melalui gerak tari, pada kota ini dan pada orang-orang yang menyambut cintanya dengan tulus._

_Dia telah menemukan cintanya di sini. Dan kali ini, dia tidak salah memilih kekasih. _

- sampun tamat -

* * *

Keterangan:

Istilah-istilah dalam tari Jawa klasik gaya Yogyakarta

_Beksan menak_:

Salah satu ragam tari Jawa klasik gaya Yogyakarta. Ciri khas tari-tari beksan menak adalah gerak yang patah-patah, tidak mengalir. Gerak patah-patah ini meniru gerakan wayang golek.

Beksan menak adalah tafsiran dalam bentuk gerak dari cerita penyebaran agama Islam di berbagai belahan dunia yang terangkum dalam wayang Menak.

_Keprak_:

Bersama gong, alat musik ini menjadi tanda atau _cue_ yang penting bagi gerak penari.

_Sembahan_:

Hampir semua tari klasik Jawa diawali dengan sembahan, yaitu mengkatupkan kedua telapak tangan, menempelkan ujung kedua ibu jari ke ujung hidung, dan _pacak gulu_ (yaitu menggerakkan leher sehingga kepala setengah menoleh ke kanan-kiri).

Dalam beksan menak, sembahan dilakukan dengan gerak leher patah-patah.

Saya mengartikan sembahan ini sebagai semacam 'sumpah jabatan' penari pada penonton.

_Mendhak_:

Sikap tubuh yang –mungkin- terpenting dalam tari-tari tradisional Indonesia. Tubuh tegak, perut ditarik, paha dibuka dan kaki ditekuk.

_Ngruji_:

Posisi jari tangan dalam tari Jawa. Keempat jari tangan menempel dan mengacung ke atas, serta pergelangan tangan tegak lurus terhadap lengan bawah. Ibu jari ditekuk ke arah telapak tangan. Dalam beksan menak, jari-jari tangan selalu dalam posisi ini.

Makasih telah sudi membaca ^^

-edit-

Makasih buat neolavender untuk koreksinya. Typo fatal sudah saya ralat ya :)


End file.
